BoomWings
This was Made by Thyst Description BoomWings are cousins of the RainWings They have a mane and tail tuft White , short, horns blue-green/ hazel / gray eyes SCale's look like this: Abilities The end/tuft of their tails shoots deafening sound-waves, causing large pain and giving the BoomWings time to back off or kill. They also breathe small amouts of blue fire, and are known as a smart tribe. They are also built for flying. They also are decent swimmers. Common Personality They often make bets, daring each other to do stuff. They are wary of visitors, but always welcome them. They are optimists, seeing the bright side. They are usualy happy, but if you push enough buttons, they CAN fight, but they usually don't. Home you know those peninsulas on the south coast of the Rainforest? They live there Peninsulas- SoleStone- government- east middle has lush gardens Shatlee- random citizens- middle Suckka- random citizens- west middle Siilsh - soilders - westmost one Government So the tribe has a peninsula dedicated entirely to government-y stuffs. This is called the SoleStone. Palace- the palace is like the Summer Palace, a bit. The palace has 9 lvls, and it's like a tiered cake. the place is made entirely out of crystals. Floor 1- the schooling area for dragonets/testing area Floor 2- the servants' quarters Floor 3- the Animus Training lvl (one occupant right now) Floor 4- the mating center Floor 5- the entertainment center Floor 6- the Princes' and Princesses' quarters Floor 7- the Queen's and King's quarters/treasury Floor 8- war council Floor 9- the observation deck The Justice Court- The court is made of quartz, and this also has 9 members. here they have trials. This is familiar to the Supreme Court workings. The Arena- Where the Royal Challenges for the Throne are made Classes/Ranks Now, there are Royalty '''and '''Commoners. '''That's it. Now, there are different levels of royalty as following: * Queen Mating & Love lifetime. Love is valued greatly with these dragons. All the way, no other spouses. After one spouse dies, they living one is asked if they want to accept a painless death, to never have to greive. Eggs/Hatcheries '''There is not a special breeding program 1-2 in a batch. There are 2 hatcheries, one for royalty and high positions, and one for everyone else. It is not required to have your eggs in the hatchery. It's just easier. Early Life/School There are about 9 major cities in the Sound Kingdom. There is one school in each city, and all dragonets in and around the city go to that school. 1 year old - applies for our kindergarten and 1st grade 2 years old - applies for our 2nd grade and 3rd grade 3 yrs old - 4th grade and 5th grade 4 yrs - 6th and 7th 5 - 8th Great War During the SandWing Succession, the BoomWings were content with what they had, so they didn't need or want to venture out of the Rain Forest and the Sound Kingdom. About ten years into the war, the SeaWings made a single trade, afraid that they might be attacked from some sort of back-route. When they traded, the SeaWing representatives all had a certain beat-up and frantic look in their eyes. They were informed about the war, and were also almost persuaded to join it. They left assuming that Glimmer would make up her mind soon. But Glimmer didn't join. She just waited the out the war, and when it was over, they congratulated Thorn and said that they just hadn't received word because they were isolated from the fighting tribes. Names based of of gems, blu-y or purple-y colours, Hunger Games references, songbirds, or Greek mythological characters Members Queens *Queen Glimmer Kings *King Jay Princesses * Violet *Amethyst *Cupid Princes *Dj *Torium *Indigo *Cato Other Members *Many LOVELY dragons who are not listed yet Soundborn the Feathered are BoomWings that are born with a mane and feather-y wings. Feathered always end up helping the tribe greatly in some way or another. They have a powerful tail. A Feathered is born every 9 generations or so, usually. All Feathered are to marry into the royal bloodline. There us one Feathered alive today, Princess Cupid Alliances their closest buds are... RainWings- they trade, have a few similarities, actually, and are cousins, and they often have hybrids. They often roam in one another's territory, and share resources. SeaWings- They often trade with them, and when a few rebels travel to the Sound Kingdom, they are often greeted with pleasure, and are understood for their actions to leave the Sea Kingdom. Enemies MudWings - Once, like 4700 yrs ago, when the tribes had just evolved from Exulta, the first BoomWings were in the MudWing territory. The MudWings weren't active, they were sleeping and their scales were camouflaged, leaving the BoomWings to think there wasn't anyone there. They attacked a structure, seeing if there was food there. It was unbeknownst to this small gang, but that was the hatchery for all of the MudWings there. Of course, back then, a 'tribe' consisted of about 50 members because all tribes had just evolved from the Exultas. The BoomWings destroyed the hatchery, slimming the chance of reproduction, and leaving some VERY angry MudWings behind. So then a grudge formed that meant, "BOOMWINGS ARE THE WORST" ''All other tribes are neutral '' Trivia *The BoomWings have a thing with 9's, as you can clearly figure out *The females are considered (this isn't actually true in the real world) more initiative, creative *The males are considered (usually) more powerful and better scribes *The BoomWings in Mountia are entertainers, as they have concerts and musicians. I hope this sounds professional.